Second Chances
by MyOwnUniqueWorld
Summary: Inspired from Sw8rukia's 'One Last Chance' — Ichigo vowed to Hichigo's grave that he would avenge his brother's death, knowing who and the reason of Hichigo's death. His method was using an innocent woman but as his plan starts to work, an undeniable attraction starts between them that made him question himself. Is it time to stop his revenge before it's too late? AU.IchixRuki.
1. Prologue

This story is dedicated to Misha. The deceased author of Marriage For a Million.

Title: Second Chances

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki vowed to Hichigo's grave that he would avenge his brother's death, knowing who and the reason of Hichigo's death. His method was using a certain raven haired innocent woman but as his plan starts to work, an undeniable attraction starts between them that made him question himself. Is it time to stop his revenge before it's too late?

Rating — T

Genres: Romance, drama

The warm light of the afternoon sun creeped inside the curtains of Ichigo's room. It was blinding his eyes and he used his hand to cover his face. Standing up he went over to the window but before he could shut it tightly close, a familiar sight caught his eyes.

Immediately, Ichigo grabbed his black shirt and jeans then ran downstairs to where the person he wants to see the most sitting on the sand and gazing at the sun, almost he hiding away from the sky.

The company was having a vacation Trip, that's why they're here on the famous beach in Shinjuku. And she's here as well.

Ichigo spotted her, in her usual spot. Sitting on the sand, gazing at the sea or the sun sets, but what caught His attention more is that face. That lovely, striking, innocent, pretty face of hers, at that time was calm and relaxed.

His steps quickened, he could feel the sand on his feel because he forgot to wear his slippers on. His heart having a quick cadence at the sight of her hair gently swaying by the wind's gentle blow.

This time she closed her eyes and Ichigo sat beside her, just content of watching that face of her. Then she sighed, ever slowly. He swallowed hard and remembered a certain memory. She opened her eyes and looked beside her, her purple, mesmerizing eyes widening at him but as quick it returned to normal.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here sir.'

Her voice, so familiar it made his chest hurt.

'No it's okay and you don't have to be so formal Rukia.' He spoke in a gentle voice and stared at her.

She looked away, avoiding his gaze.

'Rukia.'

No answer.

'Rukia'

Still no answer. His heart giving a pained beat.

Suddenly, she stood up dusting off sand on her clothes.

'It's getting late. I have to go back."

But before she could walk away, Ichigo immediately stood up and hugged her petite form from behind. She gasped in surprised but he held her tighter as if she'd run away, burying his face on her neck, inhaling that sweet familiar scent of hers.

'How long are you going to avoid me like this?' He whispered that only she could hear. 'Please Rukia. I can't take this anymore. Stop it. Stop pretending that I don't even exist.'

A warm tear falls from his eyes and it dropped on her creamy shoulder. 'I know what I've done and I'm sorry. Rukia if I could turn back the time, I'll take a different path, but I can't.' He choked out. 'Haven't I suffered enough, all those years without you, I was miserable enough to die. So please ...'

Ichigo kisses her shoulder softly as he inhales yet again. 'Come back to me. I .. I still love you Rukia.'

* * *

A/N: The prologue. The idea came from 'One Last Chance' with permission from Sw8rukia of course. But I'm writing my own version of it.

Questions, Request, Suggestions , Hate it or Love it? Tell me in a review. :


	2. Death - First Chapter

**This story is Dedicated to Misha - the deceased author of Marriage For a Million.**

Title: Second Chances

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki vowed to Hichigo's grave that he would avenge his brother's death, knowing who and the reason of Hichigo's death. His method was using a certain raven haired innocent woman but as his plan starts to work, an undeniable attraction starts between them that made him question himself. Is it time to stop his revenge before it's too late?

Rating - T

Genre: Drama, Romance

* * *

In the late rainy night of July, Ichigo in a frantic pace walked to the nurse station and politely asked the nurse where his brother was.

It was almost ten years since the last time Ichigo saw his brother, sure they'd chatted online but seeing him personally was impossible since that day Ichigo migrated in Canada with the family who adopted him.

The Kurosaki household.

Ichigo grew up with his brother Hichigo in an orphanage near Shinjuku Village and in the age of ten Ichigo was adopted. He could still remembered the tears poured from his eyes, his heart breaking into pieces when he found out about the adoption.

Ichigo declined at first but his brother said: "Think about your future Ichigo. You can have a better life than here. Accept it and don't worry we'll see each other again." His brother told him with a smile.

Now, as he slowly walked towards a room the nurse indicated, Ichigo felt his palms sweat, his steps hard and heavy, his heart ramming wildly in his chest and his forehead covered with cold sweat. His amber eyes nervous and panicking took a glance at the words written on the door.

MORGUE

He swallowed but felt his mouth ran dry. Slowly he opened the door, squeaking as he enter and found a bed with someone lying on it covered by a pure white blanket matching the color of the room.

Ichigo was here because of a call that his dearly beloved brother died. Of course, he didn't believe it. A week ago, his brother was excitedly told Ichigo about his upcoming wedding and now a prank call tells him Hichigo's death.

Ichigo laughed it off but when the caller said to him to check the corpse and identify it himself, a feeling of dread came over him. Frantically he called his brother's phone, but no answer. Maybe he was busy preparing for the wedding. But still..

Ichigo took the first flight to Japan, travel to Karakura town and went to his brothers apartment. But he was nowhere to be found, his not answering Ichigo's call either.

So he decided to go to the hospital. Just to stop the nagging worry behind his head. Sure, its not him at all. It was just a prank call, perhaps it was Hichigo's idea himself just so he could come back in japan. His brother loved pranks and terrible jokes, he was almost mean.

Now, Ichigo calms himself as he slowly walked towards the cloth covered corpse. His left hand shaking as he unravel the cloth off the body. And just like a slow motion Ichigo grabbed it and the cloth falls onto the floor accompanied by an agonizing sound came from his mouth.

Lying on that bed is his brother, pale white and dead.

* * *

A/N: Already finished this in my mind.

Have any questions, requests, suggestions. Tell me in a review.


End file.
